


Holy Communion

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren’t you some kind of genius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Communion

Rodney knows he’s the smartest man in two galaxies – smartest _man_ , because he also knows that Samantha Carter is smarter than him, even if he’ll never admit it. He’s also acutely aware that he can be, at times, overconfident and arrogant. But when it comes to women (and men, and even occasionally aliens of unknown gender), Rodney McKay isn’t always the quickest to catch on. It usually takes some not so subtle hints from his team that, yes, that woman is super into him.

And when it happens, he is all arrogance, because dammit he’s a catch. He’s a genius, and who really cares if he’s not some Adonis like Sheppard – because Sheppard is the real catch of the team, the one who alien woman fawn over endlessly. And Rodney, who is distinctly _not_ all of that, of course will take alien fawning wherever he can get it, because it’s not like it happens that often.

Afterward, though, it dawns on him that the only women that show interest in him are usually after something else, usually manipulating him to get something else they want: a ZPM, knowledge of Atlantis, other science things. Granted, mad science is something Rodney can provide, but once, just once, he’d like the hot alien woman to want _him_ and not his science.

So when, after a particularly boring, run-of-the-mill mission, when a not-alien, not-woman in the form of John Sheppard follows him into his room with hungry hands and greedy lips, Rodney can hardly complain, can he? And it would be rude not to reciprocate, right?

He fumbles to pull John’s shirt over his head, to unbuckle his pants, but John is all smooth hands, graceful motion. And John, god John takes it’s all so slow, like he’s having a religious experience. He whispers ‘is this okay?’ before venturing into uncharted territory, and yes, yes, yes, of course this is okay, it’s so far beyond okay that Rodney doesn’t think there are words in any language he knows that will show just how okay this is.

John leaves a slow trail of kisses down Rodney’s neck, pauses briefly to give attention to his hardened nipples, before continuing down his chest, over his stomach, and finally, _finally_ takes all of him into his mouth, like taking holy communion. And Rodney, who is starved for this kind of human contact, finds himself arriving at a climax all too soon.

John falls back to the mattress, takes his own erection into his hand and starts to work it out, but Rodney, no, Rodney is not going to let him get away with that, with giving this without a thought of taking it in return.

He clumsily moves over, positions himself above John. He’s not all fluid motion, not as graceful, but John doesn’t seem to mind, and when he arrives, clutching at his hair, laughing with ecstasy, Rodney thinks it might be the best sound in the world.

Later, when the endorphins have all but worked their way through his system, when they’re both on the verge of sleep, it hit’s Rodney like a brick.

He launches himself out of his bed and walks to the balcony, hardly hearing the sleepy question from John.

He buries his face in his hands, feeling like he just might vomit over the railing.

Because this doesn’t happen to him. Unreasonably attractive people don’t waltz into his room and give him the best head of his life without some kind of ulterior motive. Or alien brain parasites.

He hears soft footsteps follow him out onto the balcony, and he tenses when he feels John’s arms wrap around him from behind. John must feel it, because immediately he takes them away, moves to lean on the railing, standing as close as humanly possible without actually touching him. Rodney can feel is stare, can hear the unspoken question of ‘what’s wrong?’

“What are we doing here, Colonel?” he asks, and now it’s John’s turn to tense up.

“I don’t know, _Doctor_ , I thought I was having truly excellent sex with my best friend, and enjoying a little post-coital cuddling.” And Rodney is certain that he’s stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone, because none of those words could have possibly just come out of the mouth of John Sheppard.

“What’s your objective here?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” John asks.

“I mean, what do you get out of this? Most of the people who show any interest in me are after something else entirely: ZPM, intel, crazy science.”

“Rodney,” he says, reaching out to put a hand on his arm, and this time doesn’t pull away when McKay flinches. “Rodney, look at me.”

“I’m serious, Colonel. This doesn’t happen to me. I’m not gorgeous or fit or muscular or any of that.”

“I know-”

“And most of the time I’m a pain in the ass, and most people can’t stand to be around me.”

John rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“So forgive me if I have a little trouble believing that you’re just after nookie. With me.”

“I don’t care,” John says, kissing him softly on the lips. “I know exactly who you are, and you _are_ a pain in the ass, but I still like you. I think you’re beautiful. If all I wanted was a round of sex with a muscular guy, I’d be in Ronon’s room right now. But that’s not what I want.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Maybe I just want to make crazy science with you,” John said with a wry grin and another kiss. Rodney rolled his eyes. “Seriously.” Kiss. “I like you.” Kiss. “And I’d like to keep doing this with you.” Kiss.

“Right now?”

Kiss. “Are you going to freak out on me again?” Kiss.

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Rodney.” Kiss.

“Forgive me if I’m still having a little trouble wrapping my head around this.”

Kiss. “Aren’t you some kind of genius? I think you’ll catch on.” Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a few lines (and the titles) were vaguely inspired by Sense8, and others from Orphan Black.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talking Body (Remix of Holy Communion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428866) by [ZedElla (Leviarty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla)




End file.
